PANDORA(판도라)
by Sherlen.DeAngelo
Summary: Pada suatu malam,Hara baru saja pulang ke rumah karena habis mengikuti perlombaan menari…..Namun,ternyata saat itu tidak ada seseorang pun dibelakang,Hara kembali menoleh ke belakang,namun tetap tidak ada 1 orang pun disana dan secara tidak sengaja Hara mengabaikan sepucuk surat yang terlihat sangat misterius namun Hara mengabaikannya Lalu siapakah orang dibalik misteri tersebut?


Tolong baca ya XD

maaf kalo gak ku tag atau apa yang sekalipun ga ku tag tolong baca ya

tolong komen ya XD

maaf kalo jelek

Nama Tokoh:

Hara

Hara

Lokasi 1:Menggambarkan suatu jalan yang sepi tanpa orang

Pada suatu malam,Hara baru saja pulang ke rumah karena habis mengikuti perlombaan menari…..

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Hara:(Menoleh ke belakang lalu terdiam sejenak).

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Hara:(Kembali menoleh ke belakang).

Hara:Siapa sih itu?Sudahlah,yang penting aku sekarang harus sudah sampai ke rumah.

Besoknya…..

Lokasi 2:Menggambarkan suatu sekolah

Teman Hara:Hei Hara!

Hara:(Menoleh ke belakang)Ah!Kalian!

Teman Hara:Selamat ya Hara,kemarin kamu menang saat lomba.

Hara:Iya,terima kasih ya,ini juga semua berkat dukungan kalian kok

KRING!

Teman Hara:Hara,kita ke kelas dulu ya

Hara:Oh ya,Dahhh

Teman Hara:Dahh

TAP!TAP!

Hara:(Menoleh ke belakang dan merasa bingung)Halo?Siapa ya?(Menoleh sekitar) Hah,sudahlah

Saat Istirahat pertama dimulai…

TAP!TAP!

Hara:(Menoleh ke belakang)Siapa sih?

TAP!TAP!

Hara:(Kembali menoleh ke belakang)Siapa ya yang mengikutiku dari kemarin?Ihhh,serem ah

Teman Hara:Hara!

Hara:(Menoleh ke belakang)Ah!Kalian!

Teman Hara:Hara,kita ke kantin yuk!

Hara:Yuk!

Tanpa diketahui oleh Hara,ada seseorang yang menaruh sebuah surat di dalam tasnya Hara

Saat pulang…

Lokasi 3:Menggambarkan suatu rumah sederhana

Hara:Ibu!Aku pulang!

Ibu Hara:Wahhh,kamu sudah pulang,ya sudah,sekarang kamu ganti baju dulu,terus kita makan ya!

Hara:Oke bu!

Hara sudah selesai ganti baju,dan sekarang dia akan makan bersama keluarganya

Ibu Hara:(Sambil menaruh makanan di piring Hara)Makan ya nak,makan yang banyak supaya kamu gemuk

Hara:Ga mau!Kalo aku gemuk entar aku ga cantik lagi dong bu

Ibu Hara:Kalo ada yang bilangin kamu gemuk,kamu tanding sumo sama dia

Keluarga Hara:(Sambil tertawa)

Hara:Ibu!Ibu dari tadi bercanda mulu ah!

Ibu Hara:Ya dong,kan kita harus always happy

Hara:Eh,Ibu!Ibu!

Ibu Hara:Apa?

Hara:Kenapa ya bu?Dari kemarin rasanya ada yang mengikutiku

Ayah Hara:Mungkin itu penggemar rahasiamu

Hara:Ga mau!Aku ga mau ada Stalker!

Kakak Hara:Mungkin dia itu menyukaimu

Hara:Jangan main main!Sudahlah,aku mau ke kamar saja!(Langsung berdiri lalu pergi menuju ke kamar)

Ayah Hara:Gitu aja ngambek,dasar anak muda

Kakak Hara:Eh!Aku juga anak muda Ayah!

Ayah Hara:Haha,iya

Kakak Hara:Ayah kira aku ini sudah tua!Aku ini masih muda ayah

Sementara Hara…

Lokasi 4:Menggambarkan suatu kamar

Hara:Siapa ya orang itu?(Terdiam sejenak,sambil berpikir)Oh ya!Kan besok aku ada ulangan kimia,sebaiknya aku belajar dari pada entar aku dapat nilai kecil(Membuka tasnya dan mencari buku catatan kimianya,tiba tiba dia melihat secarik kertas yang tidak dituliskan nama pengirimnya)

Hara:Siapa ya ini?Kok tidak ada nama pengirimnya,ya sudah,baca dulu sajalah(sambil membuka suratnya dan membaca isi suratnya)

Harap baca surat ini!Jika kau mengabaikannya keluargamu akan celaka!Cepat pergi ke tempat ku mati tepat jam 12 malam!Jika kau tidak datang,maka keluargamu akan kubunuh!

Hara:(Terdiam sejenak)Siapa sih ini?Bikin takut saja,ah mungkin ini hanya surat terror,aku sudah terbiasa(Melanjutkan belajar)

Besoknya…

HAAA!

Hara:(Segera pergi ke ruang tamu)IBU!AYAH!KAKAK!(Melihat keluarganya tergeletak di lantai dan bercucuran darah)

Hara:(Menangis dengan keras)Kalian kenapa begini!

Saat pemakaman…

Lokasi 5:Menggambarkan suatu tempat pemakaman

Semua teman teman Hara termasuk Hara menangis dengan keras melihat jenazah keluarganya Hara

10 Tahun kemudian…

Hara:Kamu sudah ketemu siapa penyebabnya?

Penyelidik:Belum bu

Hara:Ya sudah,cepat temukan orangnya ya!

Penyelidik:Baik

Sampai sekarang pun,misteri itu masih belum terpecahkan…


End file.
